Superciliousness
by TheDancingShadow
Summary: Solaris Cartwright is Nephilim. Residing at The London Institute at the time of Queen Victoria, Solaris is witty, clever, and utterly inappropriate. As she continues in her demon slaying she acquires friends, love, and some duck feathers along the way.
1. Introduction

Life is uncertain. I was taught that by my friend, Jem. One day, you are here, and the second Death is grabbing at you with his grimy fingers, and you can't help but wonder, did I do it? Did I accomplish what God put me on this Earth to do?

The day I chose to be Nephilim was the day I accepted Death. We are not immortal. We do not last forever, there is no happily ever after , no matter what the fairytales tell you. And if you do live longer than most, you are plagued with memories . You must watch your life wither away, and you cannot. stop. time.

I am not the heroine of this story. That claim solely goes to Tessa. But I was a part of the tale. And this tale does not end in a satisfying desuetude for either one of us. I will not give you false hope. I do not acquire a prince, something that would make my inadequate life worth living. Instead, I watch and I hurt and I wait.

Have I quite scared you away, friend? I should hope not. Although, Will always said my words would lead to my desolation. Yet, that might have been requital for leading a band of misfit ducks to his chambers. Oh. Am I getting ahead of myself? Forgive me. It's been so long.

Well, here you have it. A tale of a merry band of demon slayers, eccentric inventors, and unrequited love. Because, what is a story without a little heartbreak?


	2. Chapter 1

_The London Institute_

Sounds of roaring explosions and the conflagrant smells carried from the basement into the brightly lit dining room. The length of the room was covered by a large intricate mirror that was useful when one wanted to admire themselves, as Will and Jessamine were prone to do. The disruptions were plenty, but none could steal my attention away from the invigorating smell of Agatha's home-cooked meal. Though, she was but a cook, the middle-aged mundane was important to all in the Institute. Not only would we starve without her, she was brave and would protect this building and those in it with her life. All of our staff were burdened with the Sight.

"That is it!" Charlotte , the head of this here lovely Institute, shrieked. She threw down her handkerchief and stood up abruptly, pushing back the wooden chair forcefully, and probably leaving a few scratches on the floor, that we would all later blame on Will. Charlotte Branwell, former Fairchild, was appointed to the position by Consul Josiah Wayland and was also appointed the head of the Enclave along with Henry, her husband. Officially, Henry was the head, but he had proved that he would rather focus on his inventions and research in his very own laboratory in the crypt below the Institute. Very absentminded, that man.

"What?", I mumbled, looking up from my mutton, words barely recognizable. Jessamine scoffed at me, her disgust unmistakable. The Lovelace was the only of us who openly refused to be a Shadowhunter. He parents had met their demise in a fire after leaving the Clave. Ever since then, Jessamine has been making our lives exceptionally difficult. In retaliation, I stuck my tongue out at her. "The much sought after ladies of London, everyone", Will sarcastically muttered. "oh shut it, Will."I scolded him, "Jem appreciates my sense of humor, don't you Jem?" nudging the Carstair as I spoke. "Delightful" Jem agreed, smirking at Will. I grinned at the silver beauty. Will feigned puking into his poultry pie. " Oh take your flirting somewhere else, why don't you. Purely sickening" Will groaned. Jem's pale face turned unnaturally red. " Your jealousy is immense, isn't it, Will?" winking at the dark haired boy as I spoke. " You've caught me dear Ris, oh how I yearn for our love to be known all around the world." Will smirked.

William Owen Herondale was just Will, a born Welshman. There was no real way to describe him, unless you knew him for a long time. He was distant and rude to almost everyone except for Jem and I . Still, sometimes he grew distant from me, as if remembering something that forbid him of being kind to anyone. He had a family, who he refused to talk about. Along with Jem, he was ridiculously handsome. He was an extensive reader and was deathly afraid of ducks. This was the most important thing about him, as ducks could reduce him to a withering, blubbering mess. I knew this firsthand. Will and Jem were parabatai. James Carstairs, however, was born in China to a British father and a Chinese mother. At age 12, him and his family were attacked by the Greater Demon Yanluo which led him to the London Institute, and an addiction to deathly drug _yin fen._ Will and I were the only ones who were allowed, by Jem, to help him when the effects of the drug were too much for him to bare. Will was his parabatai but I was his close friend. He had told me countless times that Will and I's humor was greatly appreciated but calling him a "demented zombie" after his "attacks" was not necessary. I knew he needed it though. We would not treat Jem frigidly at all. That was just our bond.

"NO! I meant Henry! Him and his blasted inventions." Charlotte screeched. I held my ears in protest. "A little loud, Char." She turned her devil gaze onto me. " I meant not loud at all, very quite!" I smiled meekly. " You love me, right?" Charlotte visibly ignored me and dashed off into the maze-like halls, her skirts billowing around her. In her wake, Sophie appeared looking completely and utterly confused. Sophie was our maid, but along with that she was my good friend. A scar marred the side of her face, yet she still maintained her beauty. She loathed Will and Jess but had more than platonic feelings for Jem. Not that she was the only one.

Jessamine stood up in her ornate garments and looked positively enraged. " Why we cant have one sophisticate dinner is beyond me!" she sniffed, "I shall be retiring to my room. Sophie!" The wretched witch exited , as Sophie muttered out an excuse and scurried after her. I loved the girl, but she was in desperate need of a backbone. "Everything is beyond you, Jess" I called after Jessamine, knowing she would be annoyed.

I turned to look at my remaining comrades. Will was lazily holding his head with his arm and watching the scene, amused. Jem was also laughing quietly. "Solaris, is it positively necessary to enrage our friends so?" Jem asked me. I looked at him, surprised. "Well, of course!", I said throwing my arms out in exaggeration. " Without this every evening our lives would be so terribly mundane. Which we are not. We are bloody Shadowhunters!"

Will pushed his chair back and stood, stretching. "Well, I guess that concludes our lovely dinner." He looked at me. "Thank you my dear Ris for that lovely display." With that, he walked out of the room, probably going to the library, where we would find him hugging Shakespeare, or something of the like. I turned to Jem smiling. " That leaves the two of us, Jemmy." " Oh no, I too must retire, for you have tired me out." he replied. "Oh really?" I said, smirking. Without fail, Jem turned red. "No, no, I meant," he sighed, "Goodnight Solaris." I pouted, grabbing his arm. " Don't leave me , Jem." He looked at me with his silvery eyes. His lips had the curve of a beginning smile to them. " Come on. I will escort you to your chambers. We have training tomorrow." "Fine." I grumbled. Together we exited the room and walked through the winding halls to our chambers. Tapestries of stars and runes hung from the walls. The Institute was fancied like a castle, and it's halls were thought to be a maze by newcomers. As we passed the Sanctuary, I turned to look at the immense statue of Raziel. The ceiling of the place disappeared into the gloom above.

As we neared Jem's room, I wished him a good night and took off, running until I faced the door of my room. Just like the rest, my room was large and dimly lit. In it stood Sophie, who had obviously been waiting for me. " I cannot wait to get this wretched corset off Sophie." I groaned walked toward her. She smiled at me " You must learn the ways of society, Miss" I stuck my tongue out at her.

After changing into lighter, easier clothes, I fell on my large bed , which faced the intricate wood fireplace. It had been lit, probably by Thomas, our chauffeur and the man who was so obviously in live with Sophie. Obvious to everyone but her. No matter. Those were thoughts for tomorrow. I closed my eyes, and allowed my dreams to swallow me up.


End file.
